All Hallows Eve
by envysparkler
Summary: It's Halloween, and Haruna and twelve others go to a haunted house. 'Others' include her ex-boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend, her brother, and her brother's eternal rival and her - maybe - crush. The plan? Avoid. When fake scares turn to real ones, and Haruna is confronted with her greatest fear, nothing goes according to plan. Then again, it is All Hallows Eve.


NaCl: Here it is! The Fudou/Haruna Halloween one-shot fic!

Kidou: Oh god…

Fudou: YAY!

Haruna: (blushes)

Disclaimer: If I owned IE, Fudou and Haruna would be happily married…

Kidou: PLEASE DON'T GIVE WRITER-CHAN ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY IE!

Fudou: (evil smile) Please do…

Haruna: (blushes)

* * *

><p><strong>All Hallows Eve<strong>

**It was the last day of the ten month of the year. Commonly known to many as the best day of the year, the greatest holiday in the world.**

**Day of ghouls, vampires, witches. Day of tricks, spooks, haunts.**

**October 31st.**

**Halloween.**

**All Hallows Eve.**

Haruna shivered as she walked, today was a really chilly day, proof that winter was indeed right around the corner.

31st of October, Halloween. Haruna wanted to laugh at all the kids running around, getting ready to go trick-or-treating with pumpkin baskets in their hands. She hated the very idea of Halloween, as this was the day, twelve years ago, that her parents died.

_The day she had lost her family, forever._

But today Kidou, Natsumi and Fuyuka had persuaded her to come with them. They were visiting a haunted house, and they promised it would be fun. Kidou, especially, knew that sitting around the house, moping, wasn't going to do her any good.

She envied her brother. With his team, and Kageyama, Kidou had overcome his parents' death, now celebrated Halloween like any other holiday, with costumes, candy, and fun. She had still held on to her parents, like the five-year-old girl she had been when they died.

She turned another corner, and broke into a light run as she saw her friends waving at her, in front of the haunted house.

Natsumi and Gouenji were there, hand in hand, as the flame striker shivered in the cold. Endou and Fuyuka were there too, Fuyuka blushing red as Endou casually looped an arm around her waist. Kidou didn't seem to be here yet. Fudou threw a flirty smirk her way as he did an obvious up-and-down, looking at her.

Besides him, there were two people…_well, this was awkward._

Sakuma was there, staring nervously at her, as if he was wishing he hadn't come. Sakuma used to go out with her, back in her freshman year, but then he dumped her for one of her friends, Nightshade Rukia. Said girl was smiling at Haruna, she waved at her cheerily, "Ano sa, Haruna, came at last!"

Haruna smiled back, the infectious grin stretching across her face also, in this blackest of days. Rukia was so much fun to be around, _always_ acting a bit crazy, and _ALWAYS_ unpredictable. Random, lunatic, mental freak, volatile, and irresponsible were words that described the brunette perfectly. Rukia never cared about her looks, but seeing the shoulder-length dark brown hair with one bang across her slightly tan face, and those indigo eyes of hers, Haruna could see why Sakuma fell for her. She had never held a grudge against Rukia, it hadn't been her fault. She and Sakuma were just not meant to be.

_Ahh, as if things could get any worse. _

Kidou had arrived.

_And he did not look happy._

Kidou came up to them, four more teens trailing behind him. He pointedly ignored Sakuma and smiled at his sister, "You made it, Haruna!" Gesturing behind him at the two boys and two girls, he continued, "I got Hiroto, Princess, Gazel and Drama Queen to come!"

"I thought I told you to never mention that nickname again," the black-haired girl standing with one hand entwined with Hiroto's said. She was Maiya Rani, known to many by the name _'Princess'_. Her shoulder-length black hair which was streaked with gold, the glowing golden coloured skin and her dark gold eyes certainly earned the nickname. Also, Rani was Indian on her mother's side, and rumors went that her mother's side of the family were rulers of a small kingdom.

"But it _totally_ fits!" the brunette leaning against Gazel's chest, giggled at Rani's murderous expression. She was Hayes Kiki, the overdramatic teen that completed the trio with Rukia and Rani. She had short brown hair with black highlights, which complemented her pale skin. Her light green eyes were a testament to the British side of her family, her father's.

Kidou, however, was going out of his way to ignore Sakuma. Two years ago, when he found Haruna sobbing on a park bench, his immediate first thought was to murder Sakuma. But with pleading from Haruna and Genda's cool-headed logic, Kidou was swayed from his path, much to the disappointment of Fudou. The mohawk boy spent a week grumbling about how Kidou had sent him to the hospital because of a _rumor_ that he asked the cerulean beauty out, and Sakuma, who broke her heart, was walking away scot-free.

"So then," Fudou's husky voice was next to her ear, and she involuntarily flinched at his closeness, "Shall we go in?"

Haruna noticed for the first time, the haunted house. It was huge; it looked like an abandoned mansion. It belonged to the Marquisas' and every year they decorated their house to look haunted. It was ten bucks to go in, and rumored to be so scary that most people fainted halfway through.

The gates slowly creaked open as Kidou fed in the admission slips that each of them had bought. The lawn was ragged and torn, the fierce wind scattering dust balls across the grayed grass. The front door was torn off it hinges, lying half across the doorway, through which they saw a yawning blackness. The house was completely dark, except for a strange light that flickered in an attic window. They all flinched as a ghostly wail arose from the house, the wind whipping the door against the wall, allowing them to see the _hint_ of sweeping robes. An unearthly scream of agony jolted their attention to a window in which they could see a silhouette. Suddenly, the silhouette slumped against the window, something _dark_ splattering against the glass.

Rani stepped closer to Hiroto as the skies darkened even more, and thunder boomed in the distance. Kiki let out a soft scream as lightning flashed down, hitting the center of the roof, flashing up the whole building before subsiding into darkness. The rattle of chains behind them and the creaking of the gates as they slammed shut made Rukia squeak and nervously scoot near Sakuma.

_Personally, Haruna thought it was rubbish._ The skies had darkened due to a storm, the lightning had hit the antenna, the wails and clanking of chains were special effects, the gates were engineered to close behind them, and the scream and mini fight was acting. It helped that it was nearing winter hence the sky being so dark and such cold winds. Haruna sighed as she walked towards the front door, the rest following behind her. She wasn't afraid of haunted houses, they were never real, all it was, was special effects and acting, with the help of Mother Nature. It was completely _pointless_ and a waste of time and money to come here.

The front door creaked open by itself as they went inside, and the huge chandelier lit up as soon as they had crossed the threshold. Somewhere in the house, an organ began playing an eerie tune.

Haruna had to admire the decorations, the chandelier had cobwebs artistically draped over the lights, the carpets were torn, dust covering them. There must have been a motion sensor of a sort, which they had tripped, switching the chandelier on.

However, now there was a dilemma. In front of them, were exactly thirteen spiraled staircases, each leading off to a new direction.

_Thirteen._

_An unlucky number._

Haruna shivered as she looked around and realized that there were thirteen people present in the group. She may have not been a superstitious person, but to her, thirteen was the most unlucky thing that existed. Their parents' flight was number _013_. They left at exactly one o' clock, _13:00_ in world time. _Thirteen_ days after Kageyama first visited the orphanage, Kidou left with him. She was _thirteen_ when Desuta had kidnapped her. Sakuma had dumped her on Friday the _thirteenth_.

"Well, I vote we split up!" Fudou said in a cheery voice as he headed towards a random staircase.

"Fudou, wait…" Kidou trailed off as the rest also walked to other staircases. Haruna smirked at his stunned expression as she too walked off.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, after Haruna waded through bunch of <em>'scares'<em>, she came to the conclusion that the only way she would faint, was if she was oxygen deprived from _laughing_ so much. The ghosts (aka, bedsheets on string) that came jumping out at her, the floating lanterns (aka, lanterns held up by string) and the hands that grabbed her feet (aka, the Marquisas') were doing the _opposite_ of their intended effect. Haruna let out another giggle as the door in front of her oh-so-mysteriously opened, revealing nothing and nobody inside.

She went inside, biting her lip to stop another scornful laugh as the hallway in front of her lit up, torches flaring up before her. She went on, wondering when she could get out of this house of _laughs_, when she encountered a werewolf.

Or something that looked _a lot_ like one. Haruna, noting the barest flicker near the ground at the werewolf's feet, walked forward, then _through_ the werewolf. She smirked as the hologram was switched off, and bit the inside of her cheek to stop her laughter as a voice called out from the floor above her, "Oh, think you're _so_ smart, do you?" It was Marquisa Mark, the mastermind behind the haunted house. He was a computer genius, and with the help of his twin sister, Marquisa Maylene, who was doing her master's degree in Hollywood special effects, they had completely decorated the house.

"Yeah," she called back up to him, "All your haunted house is doing is making me laugh."

"_Is it?_" The voice sent chills down Haruna's spine. It didn't sound like Mark's voice anymore. "Well, _Otonashi Haruna_, these five minutes inside the House of Horrors has told me what you _truly_ fear. In a couple of seconds, _you_, as will _all_ of your foolish friends, find yourselves in a hallway, in which your true horror will emerge. These beautiful screams of yours, as well as those of weak pathetic fools you call your friends; will feed me for a very long time."

The voice echoed around Haruna, laughing eerily as she shivered. She put a brave smile on her face and continued, laughing nervously inwardly.

'_It probably was Mark, just trying to scare me, he couldn't have figured out what I fear, and even if he did, he couldn't have it inside his house…'_

Haruna dropped that train of thought, all it was doing was making her even more creeped out. She had a sudden, panicked urge to get out of the house. She ran, passing doors and hallways in her hysteria. The distant tolling of a bell snapped her out of the panicked fear.

'_I'm so stupid, what am I, afraid of the dark? Why did I run like a frightened child when nothing in this house could make me feel fear? Even onii-chan doesn't know what it is that I truly fear, Mark couldn't have figured it out, stop panicking like a little kid, you're seventeen for Kami's sake!'_

Haruna took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down. She decided to count the number of times the clock tolled, she, like a _baka_, forgot to wear a watch. It had been six when she had entered, now it should be around six-thirty, maybe seven. Haruna's eyes narrowed as she counted more than seven tolls. She listened to the tolling of the clock, counting, waiting for it to stop.

'_Ten…Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen! Wha…?'_

Haruna shuddered, her face as pale as a ghost. Thirteen tolls on a clock? Was it possible that Mark had figured out her fear?

Nervously, she stepped down the hallway, flinching at every creak, every wail, every moan that tore through that house.

She sighed in relief as a door arrived at the end of the hallway. Above it, in glowing purple letters, the word exit was there.

'_Thank Kami, now I can finally get out!'_

She smiled eagerly and half ran towards the door. When her hand touched the doorknob, however, the letters swam, in and out, changing color.

In, out, up, down. Purple, indigo, blue. Green, yellow, orange. Warp, shift, stretch, twirl.

Finally the lines stopped moving, and stayed, forming a number on the door. The red numbers seemed to grin evilly at Haruna. She gulped as _13_ was formed in dripping red characters.

She tried to let go of the doorknob, but it was as if her hand was stuck there by some invisible force. She braced one hand against the door and pulled with all her might. All that succeeding in doing was coming near to dislocating her wrist.

'_Oww…guess this is what Endou feels every time he has to block that damn goal…'_

She sighed in defeat and turned the knob, as it was clearly what was meant to do.

The door clicked open and she discovered that she could take her hand of off it now. Slowly, cautiously, she stepped in, freezing when the door slammed shut behind her. Slowly, robotically she craned her neck to see behind her, panic setting in when she saw that the only escape route she had was cut off.

"What's the matter, _Haruna-chan_, don't want to see me?" a patronizing tone called out from the darkness in the room. As she whipped her head back to the front, torches on either side of the room instantly lit up, dancing shadows on the wall.

She noticed someone step out of the shadows. By the look of him, he was a boy, of eighteen years. He was wearing a black shirt with black shorts, black combat boots on his feet. His spiky ruffled brown hair flew in the small breeze that had wafted through. His dark face was set in a hungry leer, his light green orbs showed his murderous intent.

Haruna's heart almost stopped beating when she saw the teen. That messy brown hair, those cold, merciless eyes. She has seen them too many times. That arrogant sneer had chased her across her nightmares, the predatory grin haunting her in her sleep. Ever since that day, four years ago, when lightning flashed across the sky, ever since she had made that one _foolish_ mistake of putting on what she thought was a harmless bracelet.

She screamed, in terror, in fear, in shock that her worst fear had come alive.

She closed her eyes to get rid of the images, of the memories of seeing her brother incapacitated before her very eyes, knowing it was her fault. Seeing her friends risk their lives to save her, to fight a losing battle for her. Hearing the malicious voice speak up from the pits of hell, taunting her as she silently cried those tears. To get rid of the nightmares that stemmed from that one day, her true fear, when she was a prisoner in the darkest of dark, in _hell_ itself.

"Don't miss me?" the boy smirked at her fearful face, "Pity, _I_ still miss my little sacrifice."

He suddenly pouted, looking at her with those arrogant, cold eyes of his, "I never did find anyone whose screams were _as_ sweet as yours."

Haruna's eyes widened and she staggered back a half-step. Her face went into deep shock, her confusion, her surprise, as clear as day in her face. Her blue eyes showed her fear, her horror, her utter humiliation.

'_I couldn't believe he…he actually knew…that he was probably controlling them…those nightmares that haunted my sleep…that is what he wanted in that sick mind of his?'_

The boy's grin grew even more predatory as he saw the slew of expressions on her face, "Oh, so we finally pieced together the pieces, have we, _Haruna-chan_?"

"It…i-it w-w-was…y-y-you…it always was…" Haruna could do nothing but stammer, feeling as if her deepest, darkest, most humiliating secrets were shared to the world.

"Hai, it was me, _ai_," he sneered at her terrified expression, "And do you remember what was in those nightmares, the only thing that kept recurring?"

Haruna just stared at him, too sickened to answer. It was true, for four years she woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, shivering, terrified, horrified. For four years she dreamt of the same thing. For four years she had the torture of those nightmares, those dreams which showed her, her true fears, what exactly in this world she feared the most. Of which it all came from a moment in her hellhole of a prison that darkened day.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance, and lightning flashed through a window in the ceiling, shedding some light on the otherwise dark scene._

_A girl was kneeling on the floor, her hands tied behind her, then chained to a rock. Her blue hair was ragged, the cerulean locks all over the place. Her sapphire eyes were faded, showing her hopelessness, her despair, her vulnerability._

_There were a few people, if you could call them that, moving to and fro in the scene. Each wore a black jumpsuit with white patches in a pattern that resembled armor of some sort. There were black bat wings attached to the jumpsuit, and each wore evil smiles on their faces. They were moving certain items more one place to another. Brass bowls, silver chalices, gold ornaments followed one another in an intricate pattern that the humanoid figures were laying on a purple, flower-shaped rock. It looked like the set-up for a ritual of some sort._

_The people's rapacious expressions and the girl's tear-stained face only added to the dark theme._

_One of the people passing the petrified girl stopped in front of her. He had long brown hair that stood out in all directions, and he wore a blue band around his left upper arm. _

_His hungry leer when he brought his face near the girl was reminiscent of a demon's, "Oh, you really are beautiful."_

_The girl just raised her head to look at him, her face glistening with tears. She had on a sleeveless dress, marked with various symbols and patterns. It looked vaguely like sacrificial robes._

"_Such soft skin too," the boy murmured as he ghosted his fingers on the girl's face. His face split into a sneer as he said his next words, "It's a shame to let such beauty go to waste."_

_The girl gasped, her eyes widened, her face turned into a mixture of horror and shock. He could see the naked terror in her eyes as clear as day. He inwardly smirked, the innuendo had put what he wanted into the petrified thirteen-year-old's mind._

_He crouched down next to her, his lips at her ear as he whispered huskily into it, sending shivers down the girl's spine, "You know, me and you could find a nice room. I'm sure Maou won't mind. He won't be able to tell if his food is spoilt."_

_The girl froze up. If he hadn't been about three inches from her, the boy could've sworn she had become a statue. Her heart beat stopped for a second then started beating erratically, betraying her panic, her fear, her utter helplessness at what was going to be done to her._

_He smirked as he leaned even closer towards her. Suddenly a voice called him, snapping him out of his previous quest, "Oi, Captain, help us!" A green-haired girl, wearing the same black jumpsuit and the same evil grin, although hers was tainted with annoyance, came up to the boy._

_The boy sighed in defeat and got up to follow the girl, looking over his shoulder to throw one last ravenous leer in the prisoner's direction._

**-Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Haruna took a step back fearfully, her blue eyes never leaving the dark-skinned boy as he stalked towards her. She wanted to scream, to cry, to fight, to do something, rather than stare at him like a statute, paralyzed with fear like the thirteen-year-old she was when she was kidnapped. She wanted to make him feel the agony, the pain she felt every night when she woke up, heart racing, drenched in sweat, tortured by her nightmares.<p>

But all she could do was stare at him, paralyzed by her fear. She could only watch as he slowly, torturously walked towards her. The boy's hungry expression grew more gleeful with every step he took.

Suddenly, he stopped, smirking at her confused expression. He reached behind him, pulling something from the shadows.

It was a _katana_. Haruna gasped as she saw the silver blade which was almost as long as her. The boy handled the sword with ease, holding it by the hilt with one hand, the other gently running across the blade.

"Unfortunately, Haruna-chan," the boy said in a mournful tone, "I'm rather short on time at the moment. Lots of haunting to do on All Hallows Eve and Maou doesn't want us to be late. So, there's been a change of plans."

Haruna couldn't make her mouth open, couldn't force herself to ask what the change in plans was.

"Blood, such a beautiful thing. It runs in red rivers in your veins, giving life to your body, warmth to your skin, color to your face." Haruna didn't like where this was going. She didn't like were it was going _at all._ "All the drops of red liquid we waste, all the blood that is splattered on the ground, all the paintings formed by that liquid. The crimson drops we spill. The scarlet tears we cry." The boy continued to stroke the blade lovingly, his eyes fixated on the sharp, gleaming edge.

Suddenly he smirked, bringing his eyes to meet Haruna's, blood-lust in those light-green depths, "I wonder how beautiful your blood is."

He raised the katana high, holding it with both his hands. Haruna fearfully saw the torchlight dancing on the silver metal, the weaving patterns of light and dark. She saw the merciless grin on the boy's face as he prepared to bring the blade down on her.

Haruna shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable strike.

_Swish! Thwack!_

* * *

><p>Kidou had run straight, disregarding the signs that said <em>'No Enter'<em> as soon as he heard Haruna scream. For a millisecond, he entertained the idea that it was just another special effect, but then again, it was definitely Haruna, as he knew from the many times she sobbed after their parents had died. It was a scream of terror, and for his sister, who wasn't scared of almost anything, that meant a lot.

He ran, jumping over scares, barging through restricted doors. He ran straight for where he thought the scream originated from.

At least he was until he tripped over something…_alive_.

Kidou stared back at the stirring body of Marquisa Mark. He watched as the older boy sat up, wincing and rubbing his head. Finally he noticed Kidou, "What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't exactly know," Mark rubbed his head ruefully, "One minute I was yelling at your smartass sister, then all I saw was this kid dressed in black, and everything went fuzzy."

'_Kid dressed in black…hmm…no way! It's impossible…unless…what if it could've happened?'_

Kidou shot to his feet when he heard ten screams resonate through the house. Each one carried pain, fear, and most of all, the utmost terror. The screams were still echoing when the clock boomed again, this time ten tolls.

"Why does it do that?" Kidou turned to Mark, who was slowly getting up, "Last time it was thirteen tolls."

"Oh, that signals how many people come in."

'_How many people…Shit!'_

"Look, I can't exactly explain this, but get everyone out of the house," Kidou said hastily to Mark, "If those people are who I think they are, everyone is in danger."

Mark just watched with an astonished expression as Kidou sped off in the direction of the closest scream.

* * *

><p>Kidou ran like the devil himself was chasing him. For all he knew, it probably was. Kidou threw a guilty look behind him as he ran.<p>

'_Haruna…I'm sorry…but I'm too late to help you now…'_

He burst through a door, and found Natsumi standing there, frozen.

He sighed in relief, "Natsumi, come on, you have to get out, Mak-"

He stopped talking as he realized she wasn't looking at him, nor paying him any attention. She was staring off into the darkness, fear lighting up her red eyes. Kidou frowned, then looked in the same direction.

His heart nearly stopped beating. There, standing in front of Natsumi, advancing slowly, its pincers clacking against each other, its eight beady eyes observing Natsumi like she was its next meal, the red hourglass on its back, proclaiming to the world what it was, was a spider.

Only, it wasn't just _any_ spider. It was a ten feet long, twelve feet high spider. And with Kidou's luck, it _had_ to be a black widow, the queen of arachnaids, the most poisonous of them all. And guess _what_? Natsumi was deathly afraid of spiders.

All Kidou could do is watch as the pale, trembling girl slowly sank to her knees, scared out her mind, looking at the huge fangs on the monstrous queen of death. If only she would move, one brush with that fang and Natsumi would be dead in a few hours.

Suddenly, Kidou heard haunting laughter from behind him. He whipped around, faster than humanly possible. Behind him, one hand on her hip, was a seventeen year-old girl. She was wearing a black tank top with a black top. She had light green hair, of which two bangs stuck up like devil horns. She had death pale skin which was twisted into a smirk. Her black eyes showed her pleasure.

"Burial…" Kidou spat out thorough gritted teeth.

"So you remember me?" the girl grinned evilly. She then looked at Natsumi who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, "I'm done having fun with this one." She smirked once more, then clapped her hands together, hissing as she did, _"Kai!"_

The black widow disappeared, as did Burial. Kidou narrowed his eyes as he saw a memory, of that same girl laughing, high and cold, as he fought to save his sister. He knelt by Natsumi, who seemed to have regained her sanity. She took sharp, short breaths as she tried to calm herself. She noticed Kidou for the first time as he crouched next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It was just an illusion, nothing more," he tried to smile reassuringly at the auburn haired girl.

Natsumi took a deep breath and answered, "I-I know…"

Kidou's next words were cut off as they heard a ghostly wail, plus a heavy grunting from what seemed to be close. Kidou frowned, getting up and going to the nearest door. Natsumi struggled to her feet and followed him, cautiously as he opened the door.

The door led to another hallway, in which Rani was standing. Her normally tan skin had turned death pale, and she was shaking. Her dark golden eyes were opened wide, showing so much terror that Kidou felt scared just looking at her. She looked about to melt into a puddle. The teen didn't know that her two friends were watching her, she was fixated on something…_rather large_.

Kidou saw what she was looking at, and did a double take. Natsumi sucked in a sharp gasp as she too saw the creature. It's short, spindly arms, swayed from side to side as it took another step towards the horrified girl. Its beady eyes were fixed on her, its mouth was slightly open to show rows of sharpened, bloodied, dangerous teeth. Its feet were clawed, its spiked tail flicking from one side to the other.

'_The hell…? You have GOT to be kidding me…'_

Grinning there, was a…_comparatively_ small Tyrannosaurus. Comparatively, because as dinosaurs go, this one was small. However, its head bumped the ceiling, each of its claws was the size of a normal human hand, and its teeth were as long as a fully grown human arm. It looked like something straight out of Jurassic Park.

And it looked like this was what Rani feared the most. Kidou looked puzzled at the girl as she trembled.

'_Why the hell would you be afraid of something that doesn't exist? How in the world could she not see that it's another allusion?'_

Natsumi shrieked as the dinosaur came closer to Rani, an inch from her petrified face. Kidou watched with growing horror as Rani's dark gold eyes dulled, then slid shut. He watched as she crumpled to the ground, paler than the full moon.

"Pity she didn't give me more to feed on," a snarky voice said behind the two of them.

Kidou gritted his teeth, and didn't bother to turn around. He knew what he would see, a dark-skinned girl with green hair, bangs styled up into spikes, dark purple eyes, black lips. He hissed through his clenched teeth, "_Arachnes_…"

"Looks like there's no more fun to be had," the girl clapped her hands, the sound echoing through the room, _"Kai!"_

The Tyrannosaurus disappeared, and Kidou could feel that the girl's aura was gone. Natsumi hurried to the unconscious girl, checking her temperature, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"It's no use," Kidou replied as he furrowed his eyes. It was his fault for all of this, his idea to come. Now he didn't even know if his sister was alive…

'_Haruna…please…I'm sorry…I was a horrible brother…just please…'_

"What's no use?" Kidou started, and turned around when he heard the voice. At the end of the hallway, a very puzzled redhead stood.

"Hiroto!" Natsumi cried out in relief. Said boy's eyes widened when he saw who was on the floor.

"Rani…" he rushed past Kidou kneeling next to his girlfriend, brushing her cheeks with his hands, staring with horrified eyes at the pale, cold girl.

It was at this moment when Kidou decided to take charge, "Hiroto, get Rani and get out. Natsumi, you too."

They both stared at him, confusion written on their faces.

He took a deep breath, "That was Hel-"

He was cut off again as an anguished wail echoed around him. He narrowed his eyes, inwardly cursing Burial and Arachnes.

"That sounded like…" Natsumi trailed off as she noticed the expression on Hiroto's face.

'_Kiki…'_

"I'm on it," Kidou replied as he ran to the end of the hallway, following the echoes of the high-pitched scream.

* * *

><p>He arrived in time to see Kiki's devastated expression shatter.<p>

Gazel was standing facing away from her, and whatever he was saying was enough to make Kiki look like she was drowning in sorrow.

As he neared, he could make out the words that Gazel was telling her, his expression so cold it would have frozen hell.

'_Pity that doesn't actually work…'_

"You're _pathetic_," Gazel sneered, "A weak little toy. I never loved you, it was all a game. A bet that I had going with Burn. And guess what? You were _stupid_ enough to fall for it."

Kiki made a sound like a dying dog, as if she was choking on her own sorrow. Kidou couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, Gazel was cold, an ice cube at times, but he always had a special place in his stone heart for Kiki. Kidou would never have thought he would live to hear the words spilling from Gazel's mouth.

"You are _useless_. You are _nothing_ to me if you can't get over your past. Why the _hell_ would I want a clingy girl like _you_ as a girlfriend? Why would you ever thing I cared? What in the world have I said to you that said that _I_ could be as foolish as to love _you_?" Gazel spat out at the petrified girl. Tears were running down Kiki's cheeks, her face was glistening as she sat in silence, listening to her boyfriend.

Kidou could do nothing but watch with increasing fear. This was not Gazel. This was not the boy who had come running to them for help in asking queen diva Kiki out. This was not the boy who had broken his ice-cold mask and spent four hours worrying if Kiki was going to like their first date. This was not Suzuno Fuusuke, the boy they all grew to know and become close friends with. Suzuno did not have a heart carved from ice. This was Gazel, what he was when he was Aliea Gakuen. This was that alienized form of Gazel, the one who had nearly destroyed their teammates.

"And why would any boy like a girl like you?" Gazel mocked, "Especially a girl that looks like this!" He waved his hands a mirror appeared in front of Kiki.

That was Kidou's first clue that something was not right. People can't make mirrors appear out of nowhere. Well, normal people.

His second clue arrived in the form of a horrified voice, _"The hell…?"_

Kidou spun around, not trusting his ears. Behind him was…_Gazel_, his ice-cold teal eyes terrified, his cold mask broken as he stared at Kiki's horrified expression as she looked in the mirror, plus the increasingly superior expression of the Gazel imposter as he watched her.

'_What the fucking hell? That means everything was just another illusion? But why is Kiki staring at her reflection like that? Don't tell me she's afraid of her own reflection!'_

"Looks like the game is up," a voice hissed from the shadows.

Kidou and Gazel didn't have to see the white blonde-haired, dark-skinned, brown-eyed boy to know who he was. They tensed up at the words slithering from his teal gray lips. Gazel seethed out between clenched teeth, "Mephisto…"

"I take it that the beautifully terrified girl over there is your girlfriend?" Mephisto fired back, his bangs covering his right eye.

Gazel didn't say anything, yet continued to stare at Kiki. His clenched fists betrayed his helplessness.

"My, my, Gazel-_kun_, you should really take better care of her," the boy mocked, "It was almost too easy to figure out her fear. Maybe after this you should convince her of your love…that is if she's even _willing_ to listen to you after this trauma."

Gazel wasn't paying attention to the boy; instead he had shot forward at the relaxation of Kiki's fists. He arrived in time to catch her as she fainted.

"Mmm, have fun, you two," Mephisto grinned before clapping his hands, _"Kai!"_

Mephisto, the illusion of Gazel, and the mirror all disappeared, leaving Gazel and Kiki, and Kidou with a decision to make.

A decision that was decided that moment he heard sobbing from the adjacent room. Kidou looked back at Gazel trying to wake Kiki up, his fear reflected in his eyes, his broken voice.

'_I can't leave Gazel here like this, he looks like he's going to lose it any second now! On the other hand, Kiki's reaction when she sees him when she wakes up…'_

"Go," came the cracked reply. Kidou looked at the ice striker, noting with surprise the glistening wetness on Gazel's face.

'_Hn. Looks like Ice Queen has a heart after all. Never thought I'd see the day when he actually cried. That too over a girl.'_

Despite his misgivings, Kidou left without a backward glance, knowing that whoever was crying needed help, before Kiki and Gazel and their problems.

* * *

><p>The minute he stepped into the room, Kidou <em>knew<em> that it was an illusion.

Number _one_, learn from your mistakes. The past ones were all illusions, no reason to doubt that this was one.

Number _two_, trust your gut. Kidou had a huge foreboding that this was an illusion, probably controlled by an evil freak.

Number _three_, use common sense. There was _no_ fucking way that a bunch of trees could have found its way into a house.

'_Oh, I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong directions, I'm supposed to be in the middle of a forest? If you could be so kind as to direct me to the nearest exit… Yeah, right.'_

Kidou had immediately spotted Rukia, who was on her knees, sobbing into her hands. There was something strange about these trees, they were of a particular type not usually found in Tokyo. They were most common in the Olympic peninsula of America…

But it wasn't just that. Shivers crawled up Kidou's spine, as if warning him. This mini forest looked like it could contain anything, from werewolves to vampires. And somehow, it felt like déjà vu. Something about this place was frighteningly familiar.

'_I've seen this somewhere…just where…Aha! Two years ago, that romantic paranormal movie Haruna dragged me to. Now what was it called…?'_

No sooner had Kidou got the name, than someone stepped out of the trees. Rukia's wails got even louder as she noticed the man standing there.

He had death pale skin, which looked rock hard. His bright red eyes looked very hungry. He licked his lips as he strode closer, showing his gleaming white teeth. He hit a patch of light, which did something curious.

'_What the fucking hell?'_

The man had lit up in sparkles, as if he was a freaking Christmas tree. His granite skin reflected the sunlight, as he was cut from a diamond.

'_Twilight.'_

That's what it had been called. Kidou ran up to Rukia and lightly brushed her shoulders. The minute his hand came into contact with her, the illusion immediately dissipated.

"Hehehe," a boy's voice sounded from the shadows. Seconds later, Kidou saw the boy step out of the darkness. He had pale skin, and black make-up drawing symbols on his face. He had black lips and purple eyes. On his head was a weird headdress which consisted of two horns pointed towards the sides.

"Astaroth," Kidou said calmly back at him, trying to suppress his rage.

"Hehehe, so he remembers my name," Astaroth giggled, "Looks like I left an impression."

Kidou didn't say anything, instead glared at him with all the rage, the anger, the hate he felt.

"Does Kidou-kun still hold a grudge against me?" the boy mocked. Shaking his head in laughter, he clapped his hands, _"Kai!"_

Kidou, seething in shock and anger, didn't move for a few minutes, letting Rukia cling to him, darkening his shirt with her tears. He listened to her sobbing in silence, then sighed.

"Come on, Rukia," he said as gently as he could, tugging the girl back towards the exit. _Time to leave this house of freaks._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Haruna stood stock-still. A loud crash brought her eyes open. The boy was no longer in front of her, a katana raised above her head. She thought she saw him in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood-drops on the floor.<p>

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Looking next to her, she saw Fudou, and the source of the dripping blood. His normally calm grey eyes were now seething with murderous intent. His pale face was twisted up into a glare that would have struck fear into the heart of the devil himself. His right fist was extended, past Haruna's face. Blood was dripping off of it, making splashes as it landed on the floor.

Haruna was too shocked to speak properly, "F-F-Fudou-s-s-san…"

Fudou ignored her, instead sending poison-laced glares at the boy. "Never touch her, you filthy hell spawn!"

The boy just groaned from his position on the floor, "Damn you brat…"

Fudou gave her a token glance, ensuring that she was fine before walking swiftly to a window and cranking it open. He peeked outside then hoisted himself on the windowsill, looking over at the boy who was beginning to get up. He looked at her, then jumped.

Haruna's eyes widened and she immediately rushed to the window. They were on the second floor, the window was thirteen feet off the ground. However, she saw Fudou land on the grass on his feet with his typical grace.

'_Damn these soccer players to hell! Wait…don't actually do that…'_

"Come on," Fudou beckoned for her to jump. She didn't have much time. She put on leg up on the sill, then chanced a backward glance. The boy had staggered upright, the katana slowly began to point towards her.

Haruna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped.

_Swish!_

"Wow, you're heavy." Haruna opened one eye and balefully glared at the smirking boy who had caught her.

He managed a quick, sincere smile at her before setting her on her feet and pulling her towards the front of the house.

When they reached the front, they realized that they were the last ones there. All there friends, plus a bunch of other visitors to the famous Marquisa Haunted House, were there, congregated on the lawn.

Kidou lit up the minute he saw her, "Haruna." A minute later, she found herself enveloped in her brother's arms as he hugged her.

"I thought…I had lost you," he murmured for only her ears to hear. She managed a faint smile in return as they parted.

"_Foolish_ humans," a voice boomed over them all.

There standing on the roof, in the black jumpsuits that Haruna knew too well, were eleven boys and girls. The middle one, the boy who had tried to kill Haruna, was the one speaking.

He cast an eye over the people, "You have no idea what's in store for you. Unfortunately, we can only work on All Hallows Eve. However, we will make your miserable lives hell, we will introduce to you, the way we live."

The boy grinned, evilly, showcasing his apathy as he continued, "Until next time, mortals."

All of a sudden, clouds covered the moon and they were left in darkness. The darkness seemed to thicken, to solidify around the eleven teens. When the clouds passed, revealing the moon's light once more, they were gone.

Kidou clenched a fist as he stared at where the boy had been, "Makai Gundan Z."

"Makai Gundan Z?" Mark looked stunned at Kidou, "But that means-"

"Hai," Kidou confirmed, "They are Hell Army Z, minions of Maou himself. Four years ago, they had kidnapped my sister and nearly sacrificed her and the rest of us so that Maou could rise again."

"Wow, the mood has gotten really dark!" Marquisa Maylene chipped in, "Now it seems all of you have forgotten about the dance! Now, girls come with me, boys with Mark. I'm sure we can whip up some costumes for you!"

Everyone began to smile, faintly at first, as they're spirits began to lift. After all, this was Halloween, supposed to be the best holiday on this planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Fudou's POV<strong>

"I'm going to suffocate in this," Kidou grumbled as Mark added the finishing touches to his outfit.

"Nonsense!" Mark cheerily replied as he gave Kidou's tie one last tug, "You look like a proper business executive!"

Kidou glared at us as he caught us sniggering at his tuxedo. Kidou was going as Bill Gates, much to his consternation.

"Well, come on you guys!" It was Maylene, aka annoying sister. "Girls are waiting for you, and I gotta tell you, they look AMA~ZING~!"

Mark rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics, but nonetheless, finished the adjusting and showed us the way to the huge ballroom.

There was an immense, beautiful glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, lighting the whole room up. There were many refreshment tables, and couples stood there, chatting as they waited for the music to start playing. There was a huge dance area in the middle, many had already gathered there, waiting for the song to come on. Maylene told us that there had been a problem with the music, hence all the Halloween-themed music was gone, but she promised to hunt down something to play.

By far, the most amazing thing was the girls. Rani stood at the far left. Her front bangs were braided, then tied back. There was a golden tiara glittering on her head, matching her golden highlights. She had on gold hoops with a gold choker. She was wearing a strapless blood red dress. It reached the middle of her thighs, and was form-fitting. It was cinched at the waist, showcasing her hourglass figure. Her eyes were done up beautifully, adding color to her costume. With the golden bangles on each hand, Rani looked like an Egyptian princess. However, I could guess what she was supposed to be as she walked slowly up to us in her golden strappy heels, swaying her hips seductively.

I looked at Hiroto next to me, who looked stunned. His red hair was spiked up, in the fiery hairstyle he had in Genesis. He had on a bloodstained and ripped shirt, torn jeans, with combat boots. He had a sword slung in his belt, and a black and red crown adorning his head. It was obvious that they were perfect for each other.

On the far right, Kiki was standing with one hand on her hip. She was wearing a halter dress in the colors of orange, red, and yellow. Gems had been added here and there so that when she moved, she looked like she was literally goin up in flame. I glanced at Gazel who seemed to have miraculously found a way to make it up to her. He had on a white shirt with ice-blue shorts. His shirt was embedded with sapphires and diamonds, making him look like the Ice Queen he was. The light glittering off the gems tricked the light into seeming as if he was encased in a block of ice. _Talk about matching._

Rukia, on the other hand, was dressed in a plain black kimono. She was wearing sandals on her feet, and the barest of make-up enhanced her features. On her back, a zanpakutou was sheathed. Next to me, Sakuma was dressed in similar attire, having shed his eyepatch, he looked over his girlfriend's costume with both red eyes.

As they all moved away, I was left standing with Haruna. Her cerulean hair was in an updo, two curled bangs coming down to frame her face. Her blue eyes were enhanced by her silver eyeshadow. She wore skull earrings, they caught the light and sparkled. She had on a strapless black gown. It had an empire waist, caught by a dark blue sash which was tied into a bow at the back. Her gown almost touched the floor, and had a slit up her right side. She was standing so that her right leg could be seen, the long, creamy, perfect legs stretching on forever. The silver heels she wore were the perfect complement to the dress.

Haruna noticed my staring and laughed, a tinkling sound, "Like what you see, Fudou-san?"

I reluctantly meet her eyes, "And just what are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Death."

"You're terrifying," I smirked, "What a coincidence, because I'm Dream."

She looked over my long black ragged robes, the paled skin and giggled. I mock pouted at her, which made her laugh even more. I vaguely registered the sound of music in the distance.

"Look," Haruna gestured behind me, "They all match."

I turned around. There, everyone had already started dancing. Hiroto and Rani dancing together looked exactly Ares and Aphrodite twirling together on Olympus. The way Rukia spun with Sakuma looked like a scene straight out of Bleach. Kiki and Gazel were Fire and Ice, tearing up the dance floor.

"That leaves only us," I raised my eyebrows suggestively at Haruna. She responded by dipping her head down so that I couldn't see her pink cheeks.

My infamous smirk crept on my face as I recognized the music. Totally not fitting the Halloween theme, but what the hell.

I held a hand out to Haruna. She stared at it puzzled, looking up at my smirk. I grinned at her, "Wanna be my _chammak challo_?"

She grinned, her smiled threatening to split her face as she took my hand and started to dance.

_Girl, you are my chammak challo_

_Where you go girl, I'm gonna follow_

_What you want girl, just let me know_

_You can be my chammak challo_

_Surely I'm gonna get ya_

_You know I'm gonna get ya_

_You know I even let you_

_Let you be my chammak challo_

_Kesa sharmana aja nach k dikha de_

_Aa meri hoja aa parda gira de_

_Aa meri akhiyon se akhiyan mila le_

_Aa tu na nakhre dikhaa_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Tu meri chammak challo_

_Teri picture ka mein hero_

_Give it to me girl mujko de do_

_You can be my chammak challo_

_Surely I'm gonna get ya_

_You know I'm gonna get ya_

_Maybe I'll even let you be my chammak _

_Chammak challo_

_Kesa sharmana aja nach k dikha de_

_Aa meri hoja aa parda gira de_

_Aa meri akhiyon se akhiyan mila le_

_Aa tu na nakhre dikhaa_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Kesa sharmana aja nach k dikha de_

_Aa meri hoja aa parda gira de_

_Aa meri akhiyon se akhiyan mila le_

_Aa tu na nakhre dikhaa_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wanna be my chammak challo_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The full moon shone over the night, over the parties, over the kids getting candy. It was just another Halloween. Except, this time, it was different. The foolish humans laughing and dancing had no idea what was in store for them. After all it was All Hallows Eve. And Makai Gundan Z could wait. _He_ could wait.

The boy licked his lips at the thought of what he could do, exactly one year from today. He grinned evilly, in reminiscence of his master as he began plotting. He would not fail to ruin Otonashi Haruna's life next time.

_He was Maou's greatest servant._

_He was the captain of Hell Army Z._

Desuta's haunting eerie laughter rang off the walls of hell.

* * *

><p>NaCl: So? I'm sorry but I HAD to include that song in there…<p>

Lil bro: You're afraid of…dinosaurs?

NaCl: (throws a pillow at him) SHUT UP! How would you feel if you watched Jurassic Park when you were five?

Hiroto: What the hell does chammak challo mean?

NaCl: It's Hindi, it means something like glittering girl, it's a flattering way to describe a woman…

Lil bro: She got addicted to that song…she's been playing it over and over…

NaCl: The song is Chammak Challo by Akon, it features in Ra. One, Shah Rukh Khan and Kareena Kapoor's new movie. The song is like half Hindi, half English.

Kidou: Whatever, AND FUDOU DON'T CALL MY SISTER A GLITTERING LADY!

Fudou: What am I supposed to do? Call her ugly?

Haruna: WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

NaCl: Wow, Fudou, you should watch your words around girls…

Lil bro: Too true…

NaCl: Anyway, were any one of you guys surprised that Desuta was that boy? I think I dropped enough hints… I just thought that it totally fits that Desuta and Hell Army Z and Halloween…I was planning to add Sein too, but this story has gone on forever…wow, only a one-shot and it's longer than a couple of my stories….23 pages on word…ANYWAY PEEPS, READ AND REVIEW, OR THE DEVIL WILL COME AFTER YOU! (That rhymed) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
